Love Bites
by Famotill
Summary: When Kaldur takes interest in the powers of a potential aquatic hero, he finds out that love bites, in more ways than one...Warning: Slash  Aqualad x OC
1. A Chance

_**My first slash pairing story, so hope you guys enjoy. I hope to update soon if enough people like it, so please review. It's starting off as teen, but if people would prefer more adult material than I can bump it up to M. Thanks ^ ^**_

_**Disclaimer: All songs/movies/shows belong to their respective owners with the inclusion of actual DC and Young Justice characters (Fan characters not included).  
**_

**POV- Feng**

Now I'm not much for romance, or working, or pretty much any that doesn't revolve relaxing, but sometimes you just meet someone who you know can change all of that. I met someone like that today. Well _met_ … is a strong word. I prefer, saw at the mall and followed into five different stores, but eh, that's not important. My name is Feng Kahale. Originally from Hawaii, my Nan hasn't been in the best condition as of late. We moved up here to take care of her, and to say goodbye if the time arises. My grandmother is the coolest grandmother ever. She's the one who taught me how to surf. She was champion for over twelve years back home. I remember those days just like they were yesterday. The warm sand tickled my feet as the ocean roared in protection over it's riders. I remember thinking that I wanted to be with a person who made me feel like that. At peace, because the worst feeling in the world is feeling lost in chaos.

I'm once again thinking in my usual spot. The beach, it's pretty in this new town too. My new home is in Happy Harbour, Rhode Island. I was never sure why my Nan moved her, maybe just for a more modest lifestyle. I had to admit though, it smelled far more…industrial than back home. I lived in a modest village, mostly everything was organic. I kinda like it that way, and processed food still kind of makes me sick. I think about that boy again, and by the way I'm gay. Just wanted to clear that up, and trust me I don't do that often. I've never told anyone, why bother. I'm not sleeping with them so it shouldn't matter. There I go again, off on a whole other subject. The boy seemed polite when I accidentally knocked into him at the food court. I was blushing, and I could feel it as I helped him pick everything up. I offered to pay for a new meal, but he wouldn't accept it. There was something about his touch that really had me going. I couldn't stop thinking about it…it was so…refreshing.

Thinking about him more makes my fangs grow slightly. Yeah, when I get turned on, blood get's rushing, and presto! Bigger fangs. They get so sharp that I accidentally cut into my lip. I start to bleed a little. When I bleed, things get really bad. I start sweating a lot. You see ever since I was a little pup the sight, smell, or taste of blood made me stronger. A lot stronger. It comes with a price though, I get a little woozy and start craving more. This is how I got so interested in sharks. They are driven to kill by blood. We were relatable. Not to mention my large fangs, those are pretty relatable too (to Jaws that is). I run over to the water to get my mind of the blood and the boy. With my surfboard in my arms I head into the water. I hop on the board and paddle out further. I see a series of waves heading for the shore, and I'm ready to take full advantage of this beautifully cloudy day. I stand up, and as soon as the waves hit, I'm riding them. The thrill I get from riding these waves is nearly indescribable, take the best moment in your life and multiply it by ten, then you might get my drift. When I'm out on those waves I forget, about everything. Everything. "Oh no! My sister's birthday party!" As I yell out loud to myself, a wave comes crashing down knocking me back to reality. I wash up on shore, and get to my feet. I rub some of the sand off of my *cough*washboard abs*cough* sorry, don't mean to sound conceded, but hey if you got it flaunt it.

I arrive twenty minutes later to my house. I'm only _thirty _minutes late to the party, no harm. At least I thought there was no harm.

"Where have you been?" As soon as I walk in my front door I am greeted by this question and a shoe to the head.

"Ow, sis. This was uncalled for." I rub the side of my head where the shoe hit me.

"You deserve it for being late to my party! You know Sophie only came because of you! Sophie is the coolest girl in school and she left because you weren't here to show here your body!" That's my youngest sister Lulu. She's thirteen. She's kind of spoiled as you can see. As long as she's a cool kid, then she's fine. Unfortunately for me, since Sophie Miller wasn't at her party, she wasn't a cool kid.

"You expected me to strip for a thirteen year old girl?" I look at my sister, it's fun to tease her. Even on her birthday.

"Not strip…just flash her." My sister is dead serious, which in a way is kinda creepy.

"Your one sick ticket, kaikuahine."

"So now I'm your sister, but before I was just nothingness while you were catching some waves!" I kneel down next to my screaming little sister.

"You weren't nothing, I just got caught up. How's about I give you your present to make up for it." I'm usually very good at coming people down, especially her.

"Well, okay, but it better be good." My sisters unfolds her arms and gives me a hug.

"Oh it's better than good…" I reach into the sack I am carrying with me. It's like a book bag, if book bags could be lazy. Sacks just kinda slouch there, and that fits my attitude pretty well. Slouching through life. I try and grab a phone that I had bought for my sister, but the only thing I grab is thin air. Instantly I remember the boy I had bumped into today. I remember dropping my phone, but I was so busy staring at the guy I had bumped into to that I forgot to pick it up. "Uh, oh."

"Why uh-oh?" My sister get's a little panicky. No present means, I get more stuff thrown at me. The dynamics of a sibling relationship ladies and gentlemen.

"Excuse me sis. I seem to have forgotten…" I rush out the door so my sister won't have time to find something painful to throw at me. Last time it was a hammer, but this time it probably would have been a butcher knife. I can here her screaming as I make my way down the street towards the bustop. Thankfully the bus is on it's way, but my sister is running after me. Sometimes I think she may be the superhuman. She runs so fast, and is incredibly strong. I'll have to explore my would-be discovery later. I run on the bus before my sister can make it in the bus driver's vision range. I pay for the ride and find a seat. I hear what sounds like a rock smack against the window. I hear the bus driver mutter something angrily and begin driving. Safe to anger her another day.

About ten minutes later I get off of the bus, and head back inside the mall. I hurry up to the food court, but unsurprisingly it isn't there. I had spent a whole paycheck to get my sister the best phone on the market, and now it was gone. I went to a security guard. "Is there any chance that I could find out about an item I lost earlier? It was a very expensive phone, and I haven't got a plan for it yet. Anyway you could help?" The large man looked down at me. I back my head away at his strange face. The large man just stared at me for a second. He was rough, and you could see it in his face. You could also see the lunch he had in his beard. I gotta say, not a bad choice for cuisine.

"Nope, we aren't a school kid. No lost and founds. Chances are it's in somebody's pocket by now. Sorry." I silently huff in protest and march off downstairs. I get a ring from my own phone.

"Hello it's the boy from the mall. The one that you bumped into. I, um…_you_ left your phone so I decided to take it with me. If you'd like we could meet at the beach, and I could give it to you." I was pleasantly surprised to hear _his _voice . I was thrilled, and not exactly for my sister's phone. I blush lightly, and give out a cheesy smile.

"O-okay…" Is all I can stammer. I'm such an idiot, but he probably knew that already.

"Alright, I'll see you there, goodbye friend." I hear the line click off, and I hang up on my end. I am pumped, and my heart wants to believe this is a date. My brain doesn't agree of course, but it's hopeful. Maybe he wanted to meet me? Maybe this was my first chance at love? My heart was pounding, and my mind was racing.

I couldn't help but think about him on the bus ride to the beach . My fangs grew which scared a few people. The pearly whites kinda grew out past my upper lip now exposed to the world. I rushed off the bus, ready to see that guy again. I had to learn his name, and hopefully he wanted to know mine. I get to the beach to the dark skinned boy standing there. He was different, like me. He had webbed hands. It actually kind of turned me on even more. Just knowing that I wasn't alone made me feel, at peace.

I walk over to him and we mutually smile. He hands me my sisters phone.

"Can I be honest?" My eyes light up and I blush slightly as the intriguing boy says this.

"O-o-of course." I look down the my left to hide my blush. I didn't even notice the sun had came back out. The ocean had calmed, and now just flowed beautifully. The ocean and him and me here, it all just seemed so perfect.

"The reason I grabbed the phone is because," My heart was ready to erupt with joy, as my mind readied for the words I've been waiting to hear my whole life. "I, and my team, know that you're a superhuman." I am stunned for a moment, and I search for words to indicate that I wasn't expecting anything different, but I am out of them. My eyes stagger, looking frantically around for something to say.

"H-huh?" That's all I could manage…a little 'huh'. Now I know he thinks I'm an idiot. I feel like I may throw up.

"Are you okay, you don't look so good. Maybe we should sit down." I take his instructions, and I calm down a little. Nothing has ever gotten me so frantic before. What is it about him, not that it matters cause it's obvious he doesn't like me. "Are you alright now…do you need some water?" The boy pulls water from a bag he has with him, and hands it to me. I take it from him gently. This could give me time to prepare myself. "I'm sorry to have startled you, but I saw your fangs. No ordinary human possesses them, and none certainly have the same energy as you do. I, and my team wanted to test you and possibly convince you to join our team." Wait, what was he asking? A team?

"What do you mean? You're a superhero?" Great another reason to like him even more.

"Yes, of sorts. My team and I are a newly formed squad. We take on assignments to stop villainy. This... isn't a problem, is it?"

"No, it's just that I'm not much of a hero. My powers…only end up hurting other people." I look down disappointed in the truth of my words.

"What do you mean?" The boy looked at me. I couldn't look him in the face.

"W-when I smell, or taste, or see blood it gains control of me. I start to crave it, sure it makes me stronger, but at a horrible price. My minds fashioned like a shark, a predator. Not someone you'd want on your team." I'm surprised that I can open myself so openly to him, it's most likely because I'm so naive to love, that I just open up like a book when I meet someone I like. This one was different though, he was special, a real catch if you don't mind the pun.

"Come now, we just met. You couldn't possibly know what I want. " He smiles at me. "While I'll admit it could become a problem, it's one we can work out. Together." He places his hand on my shoulder, and I start to blush lightly again. I look up at him and he nods.

"I mean, I guess I could try, if you're willing to trust me." I look away from him trying my best to get rid of this stupid blush.

"I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were someone I could trust. I have a nag for that sort of thing." The boy helps me to my feet. Usually I don't wear footwear on the sand, but I didn't have time to change before coming here obviously.

"I'm Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur. I'm also known as Aqualad." I look into his beautiful light blue eyes.

"I'm Feng Kahale. Nice to meet you Kaldur." So his name was Kaldur. That was such a cool and unique name, and mine was so weird. Nothing I could do about that I suppose.

"Same to you Feng." We both look down to notice that my hand is still in his. We mutually pull away, and I look down blushing. I couldn't bare to look at him in the face.

"I'll call the rest of my team here to meet you. Hold on a second." He walked off with a communicator, and I could tell he didn't trust me. If he did he would've brought me to them. Though I can't expect him or anyone to trust me after just meeting me. He finally approaches me again.

"They'll be hear shortly. I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but I would really value your assets on the team. Especially after hearing about them from the source." The waves hit the shore with a beautiful crash as dusk approaches. "Ya know, when I saw your fangs…I was kind of happy. I could tell from the feeling in your hand that you are an aquatic being. There aren't many of us on land so the few I run into hold a special place in my heart. The people of the sea have yet to truly come to peace with those on land." He smiles at me. "I will change that someday…" I smile at such a humbled dream. Maybe, this wasn't the end. Maybe I truly have found a chance at peace.


	2. Like Clockwork

**I didn't want Feng's first battle to drag on too long, so it's kinda short, but it will be remedied in any battles in the future. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review, ^^. **

"_Time has no meaning when you're in love."_

As I sit with Kaldur I look off in the distance to see a group of six heading towards us. They were an odd bunch, a red android with a blue and yellow cape, two girls (one of them was green), a boy with sunglasses, another boy with red hair, and finally a rather muscular teen with the Superman logo plastered on his shirt.

"Are those your friends?" When I ask, Kaldur turns.

"Yeah, that's them, but don't let them scare you. They're some of the best people I've ever met." Avoiding another mishap like before, I and Kaldur get up without each others help. We meet the group halfway. I smile at them revealing my fangs.

"This is Feng, you guys." I wave slightly and they smile at me.

"'Sup," the red head asks.

"Hey," The pretty blonde girl says this. I can tell through her tone, that she has a fiery personality. Her statements were joined by an upward nod from the kid with the Superman shirt. The red android did a similar nod, and the boy with the glasses gave a similar wave to my own. I was then rushed by a green girl with red hair.

"Hi I'm M'gann!" She was a nice looking girl, but her unusual features shocked me a bit and I fell back letting out a surprised groan.

"Are you okay?" Kaldur asked the familiar question, and it made me wonder just how many times I would here it.

"Duh M'gann! I made you some cookies." The a small container appears in front of the girl, which freaks me out even more. She's lifting it with her mind, and at that moment I decide that I've bitten off more than I could chew. Now I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do know humans, super powers or otherwise, usually aren't green. It didn't bother me, but it certainly was a culture shock. She makes the container of cookies float over to me, and into my hand. I look down at the burnt cookies, and then at her.

"Aren't you gonna try them." I sulk lowly, they sure didn't look very good. I gave them the benefit of the doubt, and bit into a cookie. It tasted horrible, but I didn't want to upset her. I put on the fakest face of pleasure I could muster. I could feel my face twist up like I had just sucked on the juices of a lemon.

"It…tastes great. Thank you." I give off a small smile, and I look to see a few of her friends chuckle.

"Great! I was afraid that after I burnt them you wouldn't want them." She smiles and helps me to my feet.

"It's no problem, I like my cookies well done." I give her an assuring smile, and she meets it with her own flattered smile. Kaldur suddenly spoke up.

"Feng has agreed to join our team." I am met with more smiles at Kadlur's announcement.

"If my indications are correct, he shall be a dependable teammate. His working application seems valid and shows no signs of corruption or misconduct, and judging from your encounter with him, he seems like a respectable young man." The android finally spoke, and-wait they looked at my work applications? Uh-oh…I don't have the greatest work ethic. I'm kinda lazy actually. "He does appear to shows signs of apathy however, something that must be fixed in order for complete mission cooperation." Fixed?

"I'm sure we can all work with him on it. Red Tornado hasn't found any misleading information about our new friend so I believe he can be trusted." My smile widens when Kaldur says this, and I can feel my fangs grow slightly. He was really nice. So calm, just like an ocean breeze. "He is also somewhat inexperienced to a team, and hero, dynamic. Something we can also aid him with," Kaldur smiles at me, but I look down modestly. Didn't realize I had so much to work on.

"Well, it's not like we can do that just standing around in the base. We need a mission to show the new guy the ropes." The red haired boy looked on at the group, he seemed to be around my age. I notice that the boy with the Superman shirt hasn't said anything this whole time, neither has the boy with sunglasses. I don't say anything, maybe they just aren't too welcome to the idea of a new teammate.

"I am not in charge of mission assignments, that is Batman's responsibility." The android checks his watch after saying this to us. "But, coincidentally there is a mission you all can take. A strange man was seen siphoning funds from local banks in a nearby city, Greensborough. I was going to deal with him myself, but it seems that you seven can handle the mission."

"Any info on this guy Red Tornado?" The boy with the glasses finally speaks up. 'Red Tornado' responds.

"I haven't received any intel on the suspect other than his gender, and that his next heist is scheduled at the Greensborough Federal Bank. Now I believe you have a mission to finish." Red Tornado flies off into the sky, his figure fading as he reached higher.

"M'gann, think you can get you're Bio-ship here?" Kaldur turns to the green girl, M'gann.

"Already ahead of you." I feel a large presence enter within my range, but I don't see anything. M'gann looks around, and when she sees no one is in the surrounding area, a large vessel appears beside her. "Climb aboard!" Everyone follows her instruction beside me. I just stand there, head cocked in amazement at how she could perform such a feat.

"Are you coming, Feng?" I hear the cheery girls voice call to me. I shake myself back into reality and climb aboard following M'gann. The ship is large and very futuristic, it is a pale purple with a bit of blue in color. Everything on the ship is something I wouldn't dare touch for fear of breaking it, or breaking us for that matter. I wasn't the best driver, and I didn't think a ship would be any different. I took a seat, but unfortunately was stuck next to the red-head. He smiled, a smile that invited me in for a conversation. I want to talk to Kaldur of course, but I figure I should get to know my possible teammates. I hope I don't mess this up and embarrass myself, I couldn't risk the team, let alone Kaldur, thinking I was a useless

imbecile.

"So, how long have you been living in Happy Harbour?" As I guessed before, the red-head started up a conversation.

"Just a year or so, my grandmother is very sick. We've come here to stay by her side." I look down, I really love my grandmother, and thinking about her going away almost seems impossible.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." The red-head rubs the back of his head.

"Ah, it's okay. I know no matter where my Nan is, she'll be smiling, and watching her family. She's a free spirit." I smile a little. Thinking about her can also make me really happy. Awkwardness sets in along with it's companion, silence. Everyone is dead silent, no pun intended.

"Duh M'gann! I brought our outfits. Could you grab them Artemis, they're in that container just there." The blonde girl, Artemis, nods and reaches down to where M'gann pointed. She picks up a medium sized box. She then pulled out a few costumes. She handed them to their respective owners, and I noticed that the Superman guy hadn't gotten one, and neither did I. "We can change as soon as we get there. Speaking of, coordinate destination has been reached. So I'll guess we'll dress in here, one at a time." I look over to Kaldur, and I have to admit, the thought of him dressing in such close proximity to me was a definite turn on. My fangs grew a little, but I quickly covered them with my hand as I made my way off of the vessel.

After each member had changed into their heroic attire, I and the Super kid had been the only ones without any. Kaldur turns to me.

"I didn't take into account a costume for you. As soon as we get back to base I'll make sure that I get one made for you." Did you here that, _I _! He wanted to make sure that I got one. This could turn out to be a really good day. I nod.

"It's okay. It's not like anyone knows me anyway. I'm new to this, so I think one day should be fine. Thank you though, Kaldur." He nods and signals us to follow him. We all make our way to a somewhat large banking facility. Chaos seems to have come and gone outside of the building, with police and medics treating to injured civilians. An officer approaches us.

"You guys heroes, oh thank Christ! I was beginning to think no-one was gonna show. Some psycho with an affinity for clocks is hacking into our cities central banking system. If he gains access, he could potential drain the entire cities economy. You guys have to stop him!"

"You worry about the civilians, and we shall worry about this villain." Kaldur has such an assuring and demanding tone. It's very attractive, I must admit. What was I thinking? This wasn't time for emotions, it was time for action. If I wanted to be a hero I couldn't let hormones get in the way, though it's easier said than done especially for a teenager. We all make our way inside the building. Kaldur turns to the rest of us. "Alright, we'll have to split up. Kid Flash, Artemis and M'gann can stay on the ground floor. Robin and Superboy can handle the second floor, and I and Feng will take the third. Understood?" The group nods in agreement. "Good, now M'gann, can you open up a telekinetic communication system. We'll alert the others if one of our groups finds him." M'gann nods, and we split off into our assigned teams. Kaldur and myself take the elevator, while 'Robin' and

'Superboy' take the stairs.

"So you ready Feng?" Kaldur looks at me, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm also really nervous that I might mess up."

"We all feel like that sometimes. You'll do fine. I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself." He reassures me with a firm stare and a nod. As we exit the elevator we begin our search. I'm so nervous that all I can think about is the current mission. I really hope I can make it through this. I really can't stand the thought of anyone hating me.

"It's okay Feng, we have faith in you." I suddenly hear the green girl's voice in my head, and I yelp in fright.

"What was that?" Did she enter my mind, how many powers did this girl have?

"Stay calm, it's just M'gann's telekinetic abilities. She can link our thoughts together, and project them from her own within all of our brains. Am ability she should share with others before using."

"Duh M'gann, sorry Feng."

"Don't mention it." I and Kaldur continue to walk forward. If this M'gann can project thoughts then I had to be careful not to think about 'you-know-who'. He and I motion stealthy throughout the third floor, but neither of us spot anything. I suddenly hear a moan of pain come from within my mind. Kaldur hears it too, and he looks at me.

"Is everyone all right?" The fact that Kaldur's thoughts were in my head, was kind of cool, I wish I knew what he was thinking on a regular basis.

"We've found him." I suddenly hear, from Robin's mind this time.

"We're on our way, c'mon Feng." Kaldur dashes forward, and I follow him. We make our way down the stairs, down to the second floor. A man floats there. He wears bronze armor, with thistle colored tights. A large clock is embedded within his chest. "Who are you?" Kaldur takes a battle stance, and two hammers made of water form in his hands. What an amazing guy. We are joined by M'gann and Artemis.

"I am Clockwork. I suggest you surrender now, you shall not defeat me. I am time itself, and you mere mortals only prolonging the inevitable. I will gain the funds from this pathetic facility, in order to accomplish my goals. If you stand in my way, then I shall have no choice but to dispose of you. Now make up your choice, the clock... is ticking." The snide man laughs at his own pun. What a weirdo. I was ready to throw down, and from the looks of the others, they were two. I looked over to see Superboy missing. I then look towards the shattered window. He must have thrown him from it! I hope he was alright, but we couldn't worry about that now. Artemis lets loose an arrow at the man.

"Time stop!" Suddenly time is frozen, all accept for this Clockwork dude. He grabs the arrow and places it in front of Artemis. "Time go!" On his command the arrows shoots forward, and Artemis narrowly tilts her head to the side, dodging. She let's loose more arrows, but the villain flies out of the way. Suddenly Clockwork is knocked forward and to the ground, by none other than Superboy. The teen unleashes a flurry of punches to the man's face. He simply smirks, though clearly in pain. "Time rewind!" Again on his command time is under his control. Wait what? Where was I, oh yeah.

_Artemis lets loose more arrows, but the villain flies out of the way. Superboy attempts to make a triumphant return into the fight by flying back into the building through the window in an attempt to knock Clockwork to the ground. The attack fails and Superboy is sent skidding across the floor. _

"Is this really the best you've got. Your wasting my time, something that I have no tolerance for." Robin this time flings boomerang like weapons at Clockwork, and the attack is followed up by one from Kaldur. Water whips Clockwork to the ground. "Ti-"

Kaldur grabs him by his tight shirt, "No you don't." Kaldur punches Clockwork, but it doesn't seem to stop him from letting out the chant. Suddenly it hits me. Whenever the villain tries to utter his catch phrase and freeze time, his clock glows. Perhaps the man didn't stop time at all, it may have just been an illusion.

"Kaldur, attack his chest!" he turns to me for a brief second, and as a result is knocked away by the villain. The villain quickly stands, and holds his nose.

"So it seems that you have trumped me, but a quick time reset will fix tha-" The man is rushed by a force with incredible speed, it's me! I feel really strange. My fangs have grown to a somewhat fearful size, and my eye sight is getting blurry. I see everything in a flashing red color. I find myself punching relentlessly at the man's chest. The sharpened knuckle dusters who called my pockets home, broke the clock into pieces. " What are you doing? Some-one get this brute off of me!" I can feel myself being pulled off of the man. Superboy and Kaldur are my apprehenders. Kid Flash, runs over to restrain the villain.

"Feng, it's okay. You're alright." I feel myself coming to a calm, and immediately blush when I realize I am in the embrace of a manly hug from Kaldur. Though this hug wasn't much other than trying to get me out of my strange lustful appetite for violence, it felt good to be in his arms. This feeling was just a brief moment as he let me go, and I realize that he had only been shaking me free from my mental dive into insanity. He looked at me. "Don't worry, we can help you." Well, I did it. I managed to accomplish my first mission as a hero, Kaldur though was a work in progress.


	3. Aloha 'oe

**_I would really enjoy some feedback on Kalani, so if anyone is willing to review her now (and eventually her progression throughout the story) that would be helpful. I really hope I didn't make her seem like too much of a Mary-Sue. Once again, thanks for reading, and enjoy ^ ^._**

The entire way back to Happy Harbour I get a lot of forced congratulations from my new teammates. This whole thing is still so jarring, me a hero? I was just a lazy potato that laid on the beach most of the time. Sure I worked, but even then I mainly just slid past each day. It almost became a competition to me, seeing if I could lessen my activities more than the day before. It was a good thing all I did was clean up in the town's bingo hall. People held meetings here, had parties, and of course there was bingo. Old people can be sloppier than you'd think, not that just old people play bingo. I enjoy it from time to time myself, but sometimes it bores me to sleep.

I was happy to know that M'gann wasn't reading my mind, at least you could actually tell when she was doing it. I thought about my sister again, the poor girl is expecting her big brother to be there for her. Luckily, my family and Lulu's friends will be having a luau tonight. My grandmother's back yard is very large, and can easily fit a bunch of people. That was good, because my uncle and aunt, plus there six children were coming from back home. Well, not home for me anymore. I look over to Kaldur, and to my surprise he's staring at me. I look away quickly, and I hope he hasn't noticed. With all the blushing I've been doing lately, my new friends may start calling me tomato boy. That would be a really intimidating name. It definitely commanded respect, or at least a good laugh. I suddenly hear a giggle, but no one has said anything. Was she listening the whole time? I can't turn around now, I just sit forward, staring. I have to get a conversation going before this girl draws more out of my head.

"Uh, I-I was thinking…my sister is having a luau for her birthday, and I was wondering if you'd all like to come." Their faces are lightened, and they smile at me.

"Team?" I hear Kaldur ask. They nod in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. When is it?"

"It starts at seven…" Alright bullet dodged, now M'gann has something else to think about. I _really _hope she wasn't listening to me the whole time.

"Alright, I can't wait." Kid Flash speaks up.

"Coordinates reached, we're home!" M'gann lands the ship as she did before, but this time we are at the base of a mountain. If I'm correct, I believe it's called Mount Justice. I have no idea what were doing here. I finally notice the team has been exciting the ship during my thoughts, I follow them. We make our way over to an opening in the mountain, it is blocked by a metal door. Suddenly it speaks.

"Young Justice authorized. Intruder unauthorized." Well, I guess it's talking about me. I'm not an intruder, but it doesn't consider me apart of the team. It's probably how the rest of them feel after my vicious display back in Greensborough. Kaldur steps forward to speak on my behalf.

"Update, new member…" he turns to me. "Now's your time to come up with a name." I freeze, I'm not the best with coming up with names.

"Uh…uh…"

"How about Sharkboy. You like water right?" Kaldur must have told the others or at least Artemis, the one who suggested Sharkboy, he knew I was aligned with water. I wonder what else he told them.

"That's stupid. Look at his fangs, Overbite is a pretty rad name." Kid Flash protested the nickname, or rather, he protested Artemis. These two can't seem to get along.

"Are you kidding, Overbite? That's just ridiculous." Artemis folds her arms.

"At least mine doesn't sound like the name of a hero in some crappy kids movie." It was great that these two were ripping on the names, seeing as I'd have to choose one of them. I intervene, just to see an end to their bickering-

"How about both? To my enemies, I'll be Overbite, but to my friends I'm Sharkboy?" The two stop and stare at me.

"Sounds good to me." Artemis and Kid Flash say simultaneously, I look at them flatly. Jeez, they _really_ just wanted to argue.

"Alright then…Update, new member Sharkboy AKA Overbite." Kaldur turns and nods to me.

"Voice recognized, Sharkboy AKA Overbite, member B19." The doors suddenly teleport us inside. Something else that nearly makes me pee myself. I look around at this huge living space. I never imagined the inside of a base to be so…down to earth, for lack of better words. I look around at the living room, and then to the kitchen. It's a cool setup, they've got going on.

"C'mon I'll show you to your room." Kaldur nudged me to follow him. When we finally got there, he punched in a code. "Don't worry, you can change it later. I just put that one in the show you. It was 5 4 1 0 7. You'll need it to change the password. " He guides me inside the room. It's pretty nice, it has a bed, a television, some drawers for clothing, a closet, and a bathroom. "Here it is. Whenever you stay here, this is where you can come to get some down time." Something inside me wishes the two of us could spend more time in here. "Uh, are you okay?" I look at Kaldur curiously. "Your…fangs are…growing." I quickly cover my mouth blushing. "It's okay, it's probably just cause you're nervous." At least he didn't know _why _they were growing.

"Yeah, nervous…" I slowly back away towards the door, implying is was time for us to leave. He got the message and we exited the room. We made our way to the kitchen.

"As you can see, this is the kitchen. M'gann is usually the one to prepare our cuisine." Kaldur gets close, and whispers in my ear, "That's why we usually get take out." I giggle a little, but I felt bad for the green girl. She tries really hard. I promise myself that I will work with her to better her cooking capabilities. I've always been a good cook, it's just that it's hard to actually get me to do it. We make our way through a few more basic rooms, and he even shows me who's room is who's. He then takes me down stairs.

"This is our indoor swimming pool and lounge area. Pretty cool isn't it?" It sure was, but not just for because of the water. I was thinking about me and Kaldur being down here alone…and it's happening again! These fangs are ridiculous, and my brain is relentless. I can't get him out of my head, but's it's not like I absolutely want to.

"Sure is," is all I can say. We make our way out of the pool area and down the hallway. We enter a large room. With a few monitors and computers.

"This is the combat training room. Be prepared to train with Black Canary in here, she's tough." I'm not sure who Black Canary is, but by the way Kaldur says 'tough' I know not to mess with them. We make our way back upstairs. "So that's the base in it's entirety."

"You my friend are an excellent tour guide." I smile at him and gesture a fake clap.

"Thank you," He follows my action with a bowing gesture. My smile grows wider and turns kinda cheesy.

"Hey Feng, you gonna chill with us for a bit." Kid Flash asks this from his position on the couch, now out of costume, and sipping a soda.

"Actually, I have to get going…the phone Kaldur found was actually my younger sister's birthday present. Silly me, I should be more careful, then again if I wasn't…I would never have ended up here." I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that I-" Before Kaldur can finish his statement I interrupt him.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay. Like I said, it gave me an opportunity to become apart of something really special with all of you guys."

"Well, okay." Kaldur smiles again at me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of his beautiful smile.

"So, I'll see you all at seven, right?" My question is greeted with a series of 'yes's from the entire group. I make my way towards the door I came from. "How do I lea-"

"Leaving, Sharkboy AKA Overbite, member B19." I am instantly transported outside of the base. That's gonna take some getting used to. I rush down the grassy hillside to get home before my mother and my sister kill me.

About thirty minutes later I finally enter my house. I am greeted by my sister, but not the younger one. My older sister, Kalani. This isn't good, I didn't count on her coming here tonight. Now as horrible as it may sound, here me out. My sister is one of those girls that you see in movies. You know the one's that walk down the hall, sexy music playing as all the guys drool over her. Kalani certainly has assets along with a pretty face, all in which she uses to her advantage. I had to keep Kaldur away from her. She's always had this strange control over the boys she flirts with, it's creepy, and I can't risk her doing it to Kaldur. Probably coming off as a weirdo there, but hey if I have powers she may just have them to. I have to keep my teammates safe, right?

"Oh…Kalani…"Is all I can utter, not a very convincing greeting.

"What was that, not excited to see your big sister?" Kalani walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Well look at you, you're so tall now. Pretty handsome too. We know you didn't get it from mom. Right mom?" My mom enters the room, but doesn't here Kalani's statement or it's followed question. Mom is off in her on little world, constantly busy. Today is especially no exception, as she prepares the party in a mad scramble around the house. She has no time for questions and will practically say yes to anything. That's how Kalani used to get away with so much as a child.

"Yeah, whatever." My mother pays no mind to my sister. My mother quickly whips back around, "Feng Kahale, where have you been," finally realizing I'm here.

"I'll catch up with you later." My sister pats me on my arm and walks off most likely laughing at me at the same time.

"I-I was out, looking for Lulu's present ma, I swear." At least I wasn't lying, for the most part.

"For six hours? And is that a scratch on your arm? Where did you get that scratch?" My mother comes up to me licking her thumb, and attempts to wipe it off testing for dirt.

"I fell mom, I was in a hurry. Your daughter is crazy. She threw a shoe at me, and a rock at the bus."

"Only because you lied about my present! You deserved everything you got, and more. Which I am willing to help with!" My sister enters the room suddenly joining the conversation.

"No you can't help with anything, now go play with your friends upstairs!" My mother commands my sister to her room, but she stays.

"Mom, can you make Feng stay for the luau, so my best friend Sophie can meet him?" My sister puts on a puppy dog look, a look _I _almost fall for.

"Of course kaikamahine, your brother isn't going anywhere for your party." My sister smiles, sticks her tongue at me, and runs back up to her room.

"Uh, ma…I have a few friends coming over." My mother raises an eyebrow at me. My mother is still somewhat young, and has a few stress lines in certain places on her face. She has a little bit of weight on her which truly makes her feel warm, just like a mother should. She always smells nice, like flowers, or candy, or jasmine. She is a pretty woman, and I can see why my…father married her. My father passed away, but I _really _don't want to talk about it. Anyway…

"Friends? Like who?" My mother has a way of putting pressure on me, it makes me fumble for words. Kinda like when I'm around Kaldur, but with her I'm afraid not crushing over her.

"J-just…six of them. They are really nice, and I promise they won't cause any harm. I just want to introduce them to the family. I can promise they are law abiding citizens."

"How do you know that?" My mother's gaze grows stern yet curious.

"Just trust me." My mother's hand latches unto my ear. I yelp in surprise, and wince in pain as she pulls it with extreme force.

"Who do you think you are? Do not tell me what to do, I am your mother!"

"Ah, mom I'm sorry. Please, stop!" She releases my ear. Stress can really get to her.

"I guess I'll let them come." She walks off triumphantly, and I stand there dumbfounded. She did that all just to tell me they could come. I can see where my sisters get their passion for annoying me from. I head up to my room, and rest for a bit.

I am woken by my sister, Kalani.

"Wake up sleeping ugly. There's people here for you, and I am really worried about your new crowd of friends. Are they on drugs." My sister then whispers quietly to me, " One of them is green…that can't be healthy." I quickly think of Kaldur and get up quickly. "Don't worry little bro, I won't steal any of the boys from you…" What? How did she, okay calm down. It's not like she was serious, of course not. There's no way she could know that I'm gay.

**Kalani's POV**

I totally know he's gay. I mean come on, what _hetero _twelve year old boy plasters his walls with posters of a half naked teenage Usher? Not any that I know, not that I know many. It's fun to tease him, and it's something I'm very good at. I make my way down stairs, hips swaying as usual. I've got to find out which one of those boys he likes. I doubt it was the small one with glasses, he looked like my sister's age. The red-head could be an option, but he seems to busy arguing with the blonde girl to notice my brother. The other boy was kinda cute, though he looked like he was my brother's age, gross. Not to mention he was always sulking, and way too serious. No, it had to be fish boy. I've never seen anyone with webbed hands before. I was curious, they must be like those meta-humans that I was researching back at Metropolis University. Some of them have really amazing powers. That's not important, what is important is that I torture my baby brother a little more. I make my way to the group.

"Hi there…I'm Kalani. Feng's older sister." The red-head perks up.

"Feng never told us he had an _older_ sister." Well, what a little charmer. If he was older, I might actually have considered dating him. I match the boys statement, time to embarrass baby bro.

"Feng never told me he had friends, so I guess we're both surprised." I smile to the boy. "Did Feng ever tell you guys about his bed wetting habits? Right up until fourteen. It was so sad." I manage to raise a few laughs from the group. Part one accomplished. As an older sister it was my duty and privilege to make my brother's life a living hell. I know you probably think I'm a bitch, and you're partially right, but I still care about him. He is my brother. If he really likes one of these boys, then I won't interfere with that, too much.

"Duh M'gann!" The green chick facepalms, and grabs a small wrapped box. What a sweet gesture. She hands it to me.

"This is for your, _younger sister_, I assume! Enjoy!" I walk over and put it with the other presents.

"Thank you sweetheart." I hear my brother come down the stairs, and wait for it…

THUD!

My brother comes crashing down the stairs. His friends and I bust into laughter, aside from the 'salmon wonder' . He rushes over to his side.

"Are you okay?" He asks my brother, how sweet.

"Yeah, just don't wonder _who _decided the marbles went on the stairs and not in their container." He looks at me, but I look at him sheepishly.

"Wasn't me. You did duck out on your _little_ sister, maybe you should check with her. You should also be more careful baby brother." I smile devilishly as I turn away from them. I look at my brother, who is looking at that blonde boy. His fangs are out, gross. It usually means he's 'excited' or flustered. How do I know? In seventh grade, I brought my boyfriend home, and when he got soda on his shirt, he had to take his off to use one of my brothers. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't doing a good job. If you feel bad for him, just imagine explaining your brother growing fangs to a boyfriend, not the easiest thing to do. I was curious as to why these obvious heroes were hanging with my brother, was he with them now? I couldn't picture my lazy brother being a hero, then again I can't even believe he isn't fat. He just lays around most of the time, well the times that I see him anyway. I should really make more time for my family, aside from the cruel jokes I care about them.

"So, everyone's here? The luau started?" I nod to my brother's question, and he guides them outside.

**Feng's POV**

My stupid sister is always messing with me! I'll find a way to get back at her, I promise you that! She completely embarrassed me in front of my new friends, in front of Kaldur. Luckily he helped me up, but I could see that he wanted to laugh. Heck, even M'gann laughed. I felt stupid. So far this wasn't turning out as planned. There was also no point in keeping Kaldur away from my sister, he saw her already. Hopefully he isn't attracted to her. I look around at my friends and family. My uncle talking to my grandmother about some 'big fish' he caught, my aunt and my mother are talking about the decoration choices for the party. My twin five year old cousins are playing with M'gann, while my 15 year old cousin hits on Artemis. Lulu is with her friends and my thirteen year old female cousin. They are scoping out Robin. All in all everyone is having a good time. As nighttime overcomes the day, the backyard is brightened by the torches lit cleverly around the backyard. It is beautiful, and it reminds me of a camping site. Just nature, it's really blissful.

My younger sister begins opening up her presents. She gets money, a lot of clothes, and an mp3 player. It's mine turn now. I look over to see Kalani walking towards my sister as well. I'm so going to beat her present. Suddenly to my horror my sister pulls out the phone I had gotten for Lulu. I quickly check my pockets to find it gone. My jaw drops in sorrow and surprise. I shimmy away from Lulu careful not to grab her attention, meanwhile my sneaky older _sister_ is the one grabbing attention, just like she grabbed that phone from my pocket.

"Alright everyone, this is for my little sister Lulu. Happy Birthday kaikaina." My sister clears her throat, and everyone becomes quite. She begins to sing. Kalania is actually a really good singer. Her voice is soft, but still has passion. It is really quite beautiful, and everyone sways as my sister sings "Aloha 'Oe", a beautiful song created by the last queen of Hawaii, Queen Liliʻuokalani. I blush when I reflect on the meaning of the words. Within the song they usually mean farewell to thee, but I'm not thinking about that translation. I'm think about "I love you"… I look over to Kaldur, and smile. He looks over to me too, and does the same. I blush and look down at my hands twitching with nervousness.

Aloha 'oe…I wish we could just live in the past for one day. Without internets, or phone services, just our own knowledge. That way I could tell Kaldur I love him all I want (In _my_ native tongue of course), and he would never know what I meant…but maybe it's for the better that he does know how I feel someday. Maybe he should hear those words…from me. I'm falling in love, and I'm just hoping he's there to catch me.


	4. A Warm Welcome?

_**There will probably be one more chapter like this (filler that is) with Aquaman and Kaldur just to get some of the character's opinions on Feng out there. Thanks and hope you enjoy. As always, please review! ^^ I wanted to place the link to Kalani's picture, but something weird happens when I try to, sorry. I've decided to fuse these two chapters together cause they are short.  
**_

**Feng's POV **

Surprisingly the luau had been pretty successful. My younger sister didn't kill me, and my older sister didn't flirt with any of my friends. I decided to spend a few nights with my new teammates at the Young Justice HQ. I told my mom I was staying at one of their houses. She'd never approve of me being a superhero, she's against all of it. She doesn't dislike people with powers, but she thinks they should 'keep them to themselves' which isn't a very easy thing to do. She hates them so much because my father-uh, never mind.

I unpacked my stuff into my new room last night. Then I joined the group for a movie. They thought they'd make me feel at home by renting 'Lilo & Stitch' which made me smile. At least they were trying to make me feel apart of the team. I admit I did laugh a lot, the movie was pretty good. Unfortunately I didn't get to sit next to Kaldur, because I was sandwiched in between M'gann and Artemis. Both of them kept staring at Superboy.

The group even formally introduced themselves to me last night. Though I had figured out most of their names by myself. Artemis, Robin, and Superboy didn't reveal their names. Well to be more specific Superboy doesn't _have _a name yet. Robin is with Batman, so their isn't any way I'm gonna get that out of him, and Artemis well she just didn't want to say. Maybe she's embarrassed of her name?

Today I am woken up by a shift in my bed. My eyes blur as they open, eye crust buried inside. I rub them until I can make out M'gann sitting on the side of my bed smiling at me.

"Morning sleepy head," I sit up quickly, curious and nervous as to why she's here.

"Don't worry, I just made us both some breakfast. Everyone else is still asleep." I look over to my alarm clock to see that it's only six thirty in the morning. For me that's a record, usually I'm lucky if I'm up by lunch time.

"But it's only six thirty," I blink a few times because I'm curious, and because it's still a little blurry.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Oh boy, that can't be good.

"Talk to me? About what?"

"About…" M'gann hesitates for a moment. "The fact that you don't like my cooking." M'gann puts on a mock look of discontent after saying the rest of her statement somewhat quickly.

"Huh?" I look at her curiously.

"I could tell you didn't like my cooking, and I wanted to make you breakfast to show you that I've improved." The martian teen smiled at me. She really was a beautiful girl.

"You kidding your cooking is great, the best I've ever had!" I rub the back of my head, and she looks at me, doubtful. We stare at each other for a few more seconds and then we both bust into laughter. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," I say admittedly.

"Well, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how will I get better at it? Here try this." M'gann handed me some eggs, toast, bacon, and a cup of coffee. I dare to take a bite, only to find out that it is…delicious! She really has been practicing. How could she have gone from the burnt cookies yesterday, to this today? It's really amazing

"So do you like it?" I nod in agreement as I go to town on this great meal. She laughs. "I'm glad to hear it, and thank you for testing it for me." With my face stuffed I look up at her,

"Don't mention it." This makes her giggle as she gets up and heads out the door.

That was really nice of her.

**M'gann POV**

I really wanted to ask him about his feelings towards Kaldur, but I remember how Superboy reacted to my telekinesis. I couldn't risk upsetting our newest member, he seemed really nice and I didn't want him to hate me. I'm glad I'm improving with cooking. I spent all night, after I had thought everyone went to bed -though Artemis came into the kitchen later-, watching a cooking channel and surfing this interesting device known as 'internet'. It's where people can go to express their ideas or to see content from all around the world old or new. It is very interesting. As I head out the door, I wonder what today's venture will entail. I do wish for a mission, but I wouldn't mind staying here. I really need help with this, should I tell Kaldur, or would that upset him? The customs of Earth differ so much from my own that it's a little intimidating. For example, Feng's sister was being very rude to him yesterday. If they are family I don't understand why they don't function as a unit. I mean they showed that they cared for each other, but they kept arguing and poking fun at one another back and forth. It was all so strange.

I really wish I had enough courage to tell Feng that I was peeking into his conscious. I had preparing myself all night for it, while I practiced cooking. As a Martian I have a greater ability for learning things quickly than some humans do. Now I'll have to find something to occupy myself, serves me right for not telling Feng the truth. I hope I don't regret it. I make my way to my bedroom, and lay down. I can't fall asleep though. I just lay there turned over staring at the wall. I miss home sometimes…

**Superboy POV**

I saw M'gann go into Feng's room. I wonder what that's about. I'm still pretty new to this all myself, but I sure wasn't going into someone else's room just a day after meeting them. Maybe they have a thing. The thought of it raises a foreign feeling inside of me. Not that I care, Megan is a nice girl, but I'm pretty sure I don't harbor those sort of feelings for her. That doesn't mean I don't like the attention though, she treats me differently than everyone else does. She understands me, and though I'd never admit that to anyone, I know it's true. It's probably why I don't like her doing that mind stuff, she has no right to enter my mind, it's mine not hers. Just thinking about telekinesis is enough to fuel my workout. The five hundred pound weights I'm benching aren't much for me. I feel myself getting stronger, just like _him._ My 'father'. The muscles in my arms, neck, and chest tense up. I can feel myself getting sweaty from all of this training I've been doing as of late. I'll get strong, stronger than even _Superman_. We'll see how super he is then. Unfortunately I still have limits, and it's time for me to hit the showers.

The warm tingling of the water melts all my troubles away. I have no problem with being naked, I've always been exposed to the view of others, even before I was awoken from my stasis. I let the steam and water cleanse my body, and my mood for a little longer before shutting it of and grabbing a towel. I head over to get dressed, and I look out to see none other than Feng. He's lifting weights too, of course not as much as I can, but still an impressive amount. I don't greet him, I just look from the small locker room, out into the facility. I didn't peg him as the type to be up this early, especially after Red Tornado said he was apathetic. Megan must have woke him up, what were they doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." I shake myself away from the previous thoughts I had to see Feng staring over to me.

"Yeah, I was just finishing up, and then heading upstairs for breakfast." I walk back into the training room, as you have to in order to get back into the hallway. I notice that Feng's …well fangs are sticking out. Did he smell more blood or something? He says bye and I say the same without even acknowledging him as I head out the door. I don't mean to be so…standoffish, but something irks me about him. There is something he's hiding. I can feel it.

**Artemis POV**

Ugh, I look over to my alarm clock…it's ten. My hand desperately tries to find the snooze button, but no luck. I'm up, and cranky. You see, Wally thought it would be fun to hide my arrows. I have a 'tradition', to sleep with my arrows, and keep my bow near my bedside. I've done that ever since I can remember, I had to in order to survive where I'm from. It's just grown into a habit. So yeah, Wally took them, and I demanded them back. Of course the thick headed little weasel denied it. I know it was him, because well, Wally is Wally. Our argument ended up going until about 3 in the morning when he 'found' them in the briefing room, _such_ a bad liar. Then I saw Megan whipping up some stuff in the kitchen. I helped her for a while until I was literally falling asleep in her lap. She let me get off to bed at four thirty. Six and a half hours later, I'm up. I forgot to set my alarm clock to a later time, and now I'm up for the rest of the day. Once I wake up, I can't go back to sleep until it's night again. Another quirk of mine that's grown to be a habit.

I drag my feet out to the kitchen to see everyone else already awake. My gait, similar to that of the undead, I head to my spot at the table. Wally, Robin, Superboy, and I already have a plate ready for us. I take a few bites, to find out that it's actually pretty good. Megan is pretty amazing when it comes to adapting. I took me years to adapt to…that's not important, it just took me a while, 'kay? I smile, and give a lazy thumbs up to my green friend. Her and I being the only girls on the team, we share a pretty special bond. We can talk about cute boys all we want, including our newest teammate, Feng. He's pretty cute, and has nice muscles just like Superboy, though I'd still pick the latter first any day. I give him the best flirty smile I can muster, seeing as I'm still tired. He just sits there, looking at Megan and that at Feng. It's strange, but I've come to find out all of them are strange. Robin never shows his eyes, Megan is a Martian, Superboy is a clone of Superman, Wally-like I said before- is Wally, and Aqualad is…wait where _is _Aqualad. I hadn't even noticed the guy was gone.

"Hey, where's Kaldur." I ask the team, and Robin is quick to respond.

"He has some business to attend to with Aquaman. He should be back later." For a thirteen year old, the boy was a little cutie. He dressed well, and was growing into little Batman, both mentally and physically. Mmm…talk about hot.

**Robin POV**

Megan's cooking is really getting pretty good. Nothing like Alfred, but she's still a work in progress. Speaking of work, I can usually tell when we aren't gonna have a mission. I could feel it in my bones, that today was not one of those days. Seeing as we had a mission yesterday, the big leagues will usually give us a day or so off, and handle any missions of the day themselves. This bugs me, a lot. We aren't little kids or some part time employees at a desk job. We're full fledged heroes, and we needed to be treated like it. I mean, I like catching a break from the crime thing sometimes, but I wanted some more action. Sure Gotham supplied action, but I wanted a team mission, one where it was "Batman and his little buddy". I wanted a mission with my peers. A mission where I wasn't some little bratty sidekick. Being a sidekick is so…uncool. Double the 'un'. Plus, I wanted to see how this newbie, Feng would handle everything. After seeing how he roughed that guy up, he gave me a Huntress feel. Which could be good or bad, depending on how you define a hero. I hope he had a little more control than what he showed though, or next time things might be a disaster. Heavy on the…well you get the idea.

**Wally POV**

Everyone is pretty quiet at the breakfast table. It isn't everyday we spend together like this, but everyone's quite, even me. I guess we all just have a lot on are minds I've been thinking about the words from an old…friend lately. He gave me some advice, advice that's been weaving it's way into my brain for a while now. He said that I need my own little…spitfire. It made me think, I mean there are plenty of beautiful girls out there, Megan being a prime example. Though, let's be honest, she is more interested in Superboy than anyone else romantically. I've upped the ante in the love department though. I've even thought about Artemis, she's pretty, and definitely opinionated. It's probably why I enjoy messing with her so much, but I'm not ready to play my cards with her just yet.

Life is just one big rush to me, so I rarely have time for the speed bumps that try and get in the way. Though occasionally there's a roadblock that makes me come crashing to a stop. My friends, my family, and my enemies for instance. They're all very special to me, and it seems that there is a new roadblock on the team, and that guy is Feng. He's a pretty cool dude, and his powers are pretty awesome. Not as awesome as mine, but it is Wally West we're talking about. The guy is a little too nervous though, about what I'm not sure. What I do know is that if he's gonna be apart of the team, he's gonna have to learn to speed up, cause when you're a hero life isn't just rolling with the punches. You gotta dodge and weave those punches too. I get up from the table, and head back into my room to get a little more sleep. I'll need it for my date tonight.

**Meanwhile in Atlantis**

**Aqualad POV**

I took this day as an opportunity to meet with my king. Batman had informed me that we would not be given a mission today, and after hours of reports to fill out, I was thankful for that. I needed to get away from the team for a little while. Hopefully I wasn't too used this all of this already, but I digress. As I said, I am visiting my king today.

I reach the beautiful underwater utopia that is Atlantis, and make my way to the throne room of King Arthur were I have asked for his appearance. I wanted to talk to him about a few things. King Arthur has been like a father to me, and his guidance is full of understanding and logic. I come to find that my king has met my request as I see him sitting upon his throne, reading away.

"My king, I hope I am not interrupting," I intrude his reading. He looks up at me.

"Of course not Kaldur'ahm. I understand that you want to talk to me?" I made my way over to King Arthur as I nodded in agreement.

"It seems a few new villains have been rising up around the state, all committing robberies. I have a theory that these events may be-" I am interrupted by my king.

"Surely you didn't come here to talk business, that's what that old bat is for, is it not."

"Yes, but I-"

"Then that is that on the matter then. Though I have heard of a new teammate, is this true?" I shift slightly at the mention of our new comrade.

"Yes, his name is Feng Kahale. He has an intriguing ability, one that involves blood. He is very modest, and somewhat timid. A trait I hope won't interfere with our missio-" I glance up at Aquaman to see a warding glance that guides me away from the topic. "Sorry, king."

"It's quite alright, so tell me, what do you think of this young man." I don't know if Aquaman is getting at, but it would be better if I just answered his questions.

"He seems nice, and he is respectful. As I said before he seems rather timid. Almost as if he was afraid of something. Overall though I value his friendship." Aquaman smiles at me.

"In one day you've managed to become friends, isn't that interesting?" Aquaman raises an eyebrow, but I can't grasp what it is he's hinting at.

"I suppose my king…He is also an aquatic being. I could feel it…in his hand," I feel my face turn red slightly at the thought of it, and I'm embarrassed that I just shared it with my king.

"You held his hand? So my assumptions were correct then…"I'm not sure what Aquaman means, and him being so indirect confuses me even more.

"If you don't mind me asking, what assumption?" I look at him trying to understand him.

"That you are homosexual." I look at him in shock.

"My king, I assure you that I-I am no such thing!" My voice raises slightly and I see guards peek in to see what the commotion is, they quickly turn back into their positions.

"No such, what my boy?"

"A-a-a, that!"

"Well if you can't even say it, then It hardly makes your case plausible. You shouldn't be ashamed, it's okay Aqualad, we cannot control who we fall in love with." My king is acting strangely, has he made this assumption of me my entire life, and if so did the others feel the same way?

"I am not in love with anyone, king." I shift uncomfortably. This certainly isn't my favorite subject.

"Yes, but when that time comes, will you deny who you are. You can't run from who you are Aqualad. You are who you are, and no matter what you do that same person will always catch up to you. Staring at you right in the mirror." I contemplate my king's words.

"W-well I should be off my king. I have a team to lead." My mentor nods and sends me on my way, leaving me with a lot to think about.


	5. Blackout

**Sorry I haven't added much, been pretty busy with school and friends, and stuff like that. Sorry, and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review as usual. Also I wanted to know if I should talk about recent events (the tsunami in Hawaii) within the story just to add to it. So feel free to give your opinion in a review. Again, thanks, and sorry for not bringing this chapter to you guys (and girls) sooner!**

Feng 's POV

I'm worried about Kaldur. He's been so quiet after coming back from his trip yesterday. He has been in his room for a really long time. I almost want to knock, but he probably doesn't want me as company. I quickly walk past his room a few times. I'm not sure why, maybe just hoping that he'd open the door.

"You should knock…" I am greeted by a familiar voice. M'gann, is smiling at me. "I mean…if you want to talk to him that is." She looks down swaying slightly in one spot.

"You think so, maybe see why he's been so quite." M'gann nods. "So do I just knock on it, or is there some fancy doorbell." This causes Megan to laugh, but I'm only partly kidding.

"You can just knock, he'll hear it... Duh M'gann, I have to go. My brownies are in the oven!" M'gann runs off in the direction of the kitchen. I swallow my spit, and a little bit of courage as my hand raises to knock on the door. It suddenly slides over to the side, opening. I fall back and let out a small yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" Kaldur is smiling lightly, he squats down and extends a hand.

"Yeah, I was just coming to ask if you wanted any of Megan's brownies." It was much easier for me to lie than say why I was really there.

"No, thanks. I was just going to take a walk." I look up at him and finally take his hand. He pulls me to my feet. I use a little of that courage still left from before.

"M-maybe I could go with you…" Kaldur shrugs.

"If you'd like. I can't promise anything special, I'm just thinking." I nod in understanding, and the both of us head towards the entrance of the Mount Justice HQ. I look back to see M'gann, who I've started to call Megan, staring at us. I have to admit, it's a little creepy.

"Exiting, B02 Aqualad. Exiting, B19 Sharkboy." I wince as the computerized voice says my heroic persona. It kind of is a silly name, now that I think about it. Then again a lot of heroes have silly names, and silly costumes.

As we are brought to the mountain side, I look out at the beautiful blue sky, the day is dimming giving way for the evening. I looked over to Kaldur, and he looked at me signaling us to begin the walk. We head down the grassy mountain pass, and soon reach the boardwalk near the beach. I want to talk to Kaldur, but he seems to be in his own little world. My world however, has a pretty amazing view. The sky was starting to morph into a beautiful orange color, with tints of purple peaking out into the horizon. I look over to see Kaldur, who always looks amazing to me, but I notice something I never had before. He has gills, which is completely amazing. If I had a chance to live under water for just a day, I would. It would be such a great chance to explore something new. People must envy his ability to live in both worlds. I do admittedly. I look again over at Kaldur who is looking down, he hasn't said a word at all. I can feel myself getting anxious, and him not talking isn't helping. I feel my fangs grow a little bit, but I can't tell if it's from my being nervous or just Kaldur. Either way he notices looking up briefly.

"Are you okay?" In the few days that I've known him, this question has become a catch phrase of sorts, as he's always asking me. He probably thinks I'm a train wreck.

"Y-yeah. Just nervous." I blush slightly, not meaning to admit it.

"Nervous, about what. It's only the two of us?"

"I-I know, I was just afraid that you didn't like me or whatever," I wanted to at least hear that he didn't hate me. I hear him begin to chuckle, great…

"You think I hate you? I've only know you for three days, but from what I've seen there isn't anything to dislike about you. Your nice, funny, and an all around good person. So trust me when I say I don't hate you." This makes me feel better and I can feel myself blushing again.

"Can I ask you something?" Kuldar looked at me, and my heart began racing. I'm not sure what he was going to ask me, but I felt like I was ready to burst from anxiety. I was so nervous, but he seemed so cool and collected. I can feel myself panicking like I did when I first met him, and I can feel my palms start to sweat slightly.

All I manage to mutter is 'yeah?' and even then I stammer.

"Do I, seem homosexual to you?" I think I feel my heart skip a beat, and I freeze up. I'm not sure how to respond.

"Uh-uh…" I can feel myself getting redder, and I can feel my fangs push farther out now pressing against my lips. I have to say something quickly, or risk offending him. "N-no…you don't." Well that was better than nothing, and I just wanted to make sure I didn't piss him off. I couldn't imagine him being mad, and especially at me -it would be awful.

"Okay…but are you…?" He gestures towards me slightly.

"What," Is all I can get out.

"Homosexual?" He stares at me, and I look away quickly. This is really making me feel uncomfortable, and I back away slightly.

"Me, gay? No way. I'm straighter than a … boomerang! Wait no, that didn't come out-" Damn it! I was fidgeting, and I didn't know what to do. Kaldur just stared at me.

"Okay, I was just asking. It's alright, you don't have to be so nervous." He chuckles slightly. "Perhaps we should get back to base." That is a good idea. I nod at his proposal. As soon as I get there, I think I'll just head to my room, and sleep for the rest of my life. Just to avoid further embarrassment.

As we return to the HQ we are greeted by our teammates, though they are dressed in there crime-fighting clothes. I'm guessing it's mission time.

"Sorry, guys we just got word. There is another robbery going down tonight. We have to get off to Metropolis so hurry. Batman says it's crucial that we catch this thief, there could be a link to the last robbery." This voice belongs to Robin. Aqualad runs off to his room, most likely to get his costume. I just stand there, and I see a look of remembrance cross their face as they realize I still don't have a costume. Aqualad joins us after a few minutes.

"So, are they're any other details about the mission?" Aqualad was just putting his shirt on, which makes me blush slightly.

"No, we're completely in the dark about the thief, we'll just have to see for ourselves when they arrive at the bank," Robin responds. With we all head for the entrance, and are transported out. The Bio-Ship greets us, and we climb aboard. She camouflages the large aircraft, and we head off.

"So, it _is _as I suspected. There's a link between these sudden robberies." he turned to me. "Before you joined we had two unfamiliar thieves escape

similar to Clockwork, the villain you helped apprehend. I had a theory that these thieves are connected somehow, a theory that will be confirmed with the capture of this thief. Completing this mission, and finding the connection between this thieves could give us a chance to prove how reliable we are to the League." I nod in agreement, I'll have make sure I don't mess up. I want him to achieve his goal, and I want him to be happy.

"Kaldur here's been working on the case ever since it started." Wally suddenly chimes in.

"So it must be important to you," I made this statement, though it came out more like a question.

"Yes, it is." Kuldar is very direct and to the point. He rarely uses slang or anything, he has a very formal way of speaking. I really like that

uniqueness in him.

"Then we have to make sure we get this right," I say and the rest agree with approving smiles and nods.

"Approaching coordinates, preparing landing." Megan says this as the ship begins to descend back down to the ground. We have arrived on an isolated coast within the futuristically breathtaking city of Metropolis. I look at the incredibly sized skyscrapers from a distance. Megan keeps the ship cloaked so not to attract any civilian attention. I couldn't imagine what would happen if someone tried to ride that thing, I can barely even understand anything inside, and I've at least seen it being used. We make our way from the coast into the city.

"Wow, it's so amazing." I look around at this seemingly endless city, many buildings have a gold tint that sparkled and glistened in the sun's reflection. This perfectly picturesque town seems somewhat intimidating I must admit, but still incredible nonetheless. I look over to see Superboy with a similar reaction to my own. Megan has a similar look. It seems us three are the only ones that haven't been here before.

"Well, this is Metropolis." Wally welcomes us to the city. I'm not sure if he's actually from here, but he seems to know the place pretty well. He serves as our guide as he takes us through the Midtown District. Robin also seems to know the area, adding some lore from the cities rich history. We finally make our way to the bank.

"Alright, it's seven thirty now so we've got a few hours to come up with a plan, and scout all possibly entry and exit points. When this thief arrives, at roughly ten thirty, we'll need to be ready. We must complete this mission without error." Kaldur speaks with such intelligence, I can see why he's the leader, and why I like him so much.

We make our way inside the building to be greeted by police officers.

"The entire building has been evacuated. No desk jockey's working late tonight, I promise." The officer is fairly short with a somewhat stereotypical police mustache, and a cheesy accent. He mostly likely didn't develop it, and is probably just speaking like that for show. Kaldur nods and signals us forward.

"Alright, we'll split up. Feng and …uh M'gann-" I look down disappointed not even hearing his other pairings. I notice himself and Superboy running off together.

"C'mon Feng, we have to patrol the offices, and the basements. Remember, stay alert, we can't leave any exits unaccounted for." Megan smiles at me putting her hand out to mine, she is floating.

"Right," I take her hand, and she floats off with good speed pulling me with her. My feet drag slightly, but I manage to put my feet the ground and sprint with my hand in hers. She is very anxious.

We make our way to a fairly large office. I can see why we arrived so early, it would take some time to fully evaluate this place. I was ready though, and I wasn't going to be the one to slip up, not this time. Hopefully not ever. Megan and I checked the entire room, searching for any possible escape routes and blocking them, though making sure the blocked exits were inconspicuous, couldn't risk tipping the robber off. Once we've covered the entire office we make our way to the conference room next door. Thanks to special residue Batman and Robin created, if the villain tried to escape through the windows, they'd only bounce back. The gluey substance only lasts for half a day though. I look over to see Megan cheerfully gluing the edge of the window. She looks over, almost as if she was reading my mind, again. Too much more of her peaking around in my lobe, and I think I might go crazy. Still I didn't mind too much, it's probably hard for her to control or something. That's what I want to believe anyway, maybe she hadn't heard all of my thoughts. All of this was just wishful thinking, truth is, she probably knows everything about me. Even more than _I_ know about me. That's kinda scary, I gotta admit.

After we've finished with our scan around the our assigned areas, we are tasked with covering the first floor. It should be easy, as Megan can detect some who's entered her 'telepathic range'. Kaldur and Superboy take the third floor. Robin Wally and Artemis take the third floor, since it is likely that the thief may enter through the roof.

"What are we gonna do until it's time?" I turn to Megan who is just sitting on a desk.

"Hmm…Duh Megan!" She smacked herself in the face playfully. It kinda scared me when she did that, but it's funny still. "Don't you have a game here known as truth or dare?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's su-" Megan takes my hand guiding me to a chair at a desk.

"Don't worry, I haven't opened up a telepathic link for all of us yet. No one will here a thing, promise." Megan holds out her thumb smiling.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I look at her, and then at her thumb. She had been waiting for a response. She looks down at her hand.

"Duh Megan!" She uses her catch phrase, face palming in synchronization. She then puts her pinky out, and I meet hers with my own. We give a mutual smile.

"Alright, so truth or dare?" I smile at her, I was lucky to get the upper hand on a telepath.

"Right, ummm truth." Megan smiles in a challenging way.

"Do you like Superboy?" I notice an immediate blush befall the Martian's face.

"I…uh…uh…" I could tell she was having trouble, and I felt kinda bad. Still, this was truth or dare, and I could count on a similar question from her. Our fun game is interrupted by Kaldur, coming in through a communicator.

"Come in Feng and Megan. It appears our guest has arrive earlier than expected. The thief is definitely female, and since she's here so early, may know of our plan. Take caution." We follow his directions as we cautiously make our way to rendezvous with our teammates. We come to a corner, our teammates just around it. Megan nudges me.

"Wait, something's happened to Kaldur and Superboy. I've lost connection with them, they appear to be out of my range." She flies around the corner quickly, and I follow after her. However, we see Kaldur and Superboy. Oddly they aren't fighting the thief, they are…dancing? "Kaldur…Superboy…what are you doing?" Megan receives no answer from either of them. We make our way towards them, but I look over to a platform near the upper window to see a female's silhouette. How did she break through it? That doesn't matter now. She did something to Kaldur and Superboy, and she is going to pay for it. I ran closer to get a better look at this thief.

"I wouldn't do that…" The woman didn't step forward, and she had a very strange voice. Suddenly, her hips began to sway, and the rest of her body followed suit. I look up at her confused and unsure what to do. I turn and see Megan doing the same as Kaldur and Superboy, dancing. What is this? The trio follow her movements.

"Who are you?" I yell to the woman, but it's in vein. I receive no answer. For whatever reason, I'm not effected by whatever magic she is using.

"You are foolish!" The woman jumps down from her higher position, and fires off a few smoke bombs. Before I can even try and find my way through it, I feel a sharp pain in my jaw, as a fist connects with my face. A foot soon follows, and it knocks me to the ground. I look around, nothing. My vision is fading now, what's happening. I think I'm blacking…


End file.
